There are various methods used to prepare metallocene catalyst systems containing an activator-support. These catalyst systems can be used to polymerize olefins to produce olefin-based polymers, such as ethylene/α-olefin copolymers. For the same initial components of the catalyst system, it would be beneficial for these catalyst systems to have higher catalyst activity as a result of the method used to prepare the catalyst system. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is directed.